


Necessary Maintenance

by VampireNaomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemas, F/M, Femdom, Het, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNaomi/pseuds/VampireNaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where men's sexual urges are controlled with a special procedure, a young wife wants to give her husband his first treatment as a married man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I originally wrote on the Hetalia kink meme. The prompt was for a human AU where men regularly go through enemas, spanking and prostate milking as a way of taking care of their health, and that if they're married, their wife does it. The world-building in this is messed up in the way how people have just accepted non-con med kink as part of their lives, so read at your own risk.

The stupid newspaper was full of nothing but crap again. Lovino had no idea why they continued paying for the subscription when reading the damn thing never failed to irritate him in the morning. Unemployment going up, politicians saying dumb shit, and the results of the disastrous football game from the previous evening hadn't changed overnight.

But the morning wasn't entirely ruined. The cup of coffee in his hand was one of the best in his life, and the waffles he now got to eat on a regular basis were heavenly. They weren't the reason he had married Belle, but they were a nice plus.

He folded the newspaper and tossed it on the table, resisting the urge to crumple it into a ball and throw it on the floor. He was trying to be a little tidier now that he and Belle were living together, both because she didn't like him making a mess and because he knew she would ask him to clean up after himself. And he just couldn't say no to her.

“Oh, you're done already,” she remarked from the other side of the table. 

“No point in finishing it. It's all crap anyway.”

She reached for the paper. “You can't know without getting to the end.”

They had been married for about two months, and Lovino still couldn't believe it was real. He had fallen for her the moment he had met her at the café she owned. He had soon become a regular, just to get a smile and a nice word or two from her every now and then. Though he had fantasized of more, he hadn't imagined that she ever meant it when she returned his pleasantries. Surely she must have thought of him as just another customer.

But one time, out of the blue, she had asked him to take her to the park... and now, a little over two years later, he could say that he had the most beautiful, sweetest and caring wife in the world. He had made it past her scary, glowering monster of a brother, hadn't done anything irreversible at his bachelor party and hadn't fainted at the altar. It couldn't get much better.

“Lovino, honey,” Belle said, not looking up from the paper. 

“Yeah?”

“When was the last time you went to get milked?”

Lovino drew in a sharp breath, which resulted in him nearly choking on his coffee and having to spit most of it on his shirt and the table in an attempt to get some air.

“W-what?” he stuttered, not believing his ears. How could she bring it up so casually at the breakfast table?

“Yesterday when we were shopping, you were awfully friendly with the woman who sold us the vegetables. And the girl at the ice cream stand. Lovino, she probably wasn't even legal.”

“I know that! But I was just talking; I didn't mean anything. I was just being nice!”

God, she didn't think he was planning to cheat on her, did she? It was true that Lovino couldn't really hold himself back from flirting with every pretty face he encountered, but it never went beyond that. It was just a fun habit. Even before he had met Belle, he had rarely tried anything more with anyone.

He told her as much, and she reached over the table to take his hand.

“I know, but you can't blame me for being worried. What if you just can't control yourself one day? What if you go too far with someone?”

“That won't happen, honest! And I had an... uh, appointment right before the wedding, remember?”

Belle pursed her lips in displeasure and let go of his hand. “Stop lying. I called the clinic, and they told me that you missed your appointment and never made another.”

Lovino could feel himself break into cold sweat. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ This wasn't going to end well.

“Really?” he squeaked. “I must have forgotten! I was so busy with all the wedding arrangements and stuff.”

The truth was that he had missed on purpose. He hated the whole procedure, the humiliation, the pain and the frustrating pleasure that never quite reached the point where it was satisfying. He had started getting the treatment regularly a little earlier than most boys, only at the age of fifteen, because his school nurse had recommended it as a solution to his attitude problems.

Belle clicked her tongue at him. “And that's not all. I've been looking at your records, and it looks like ever since you turned nineteen, you've been going to a male doctor. Why? You know it's better if a woman does it.”

Lovino couldn't bring himself to answer. How could he tell her that he found the treatment so mortifying that he had made an art form out of avoiding it? He made appointments and then forgot, cancelled or rescheduled them so often that half the time he ended up not going in the first place. It was well over a year and a half since his last time.

“Lovino.” She reached for his hand again, squeezing it tightly.

His cheeks burned, and couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. “It's just... I don't like, it okay? It's so embarrassing.”

“But there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just a medical procedure, like going to the dentist's. Is that embarrassing, too?”

Lovino shook his head. Going to the dentist's didn't involve anyone poking and prodding at his private parts and forcing his body to react in ways that he didn't want. There was no conflict when he went to the dentist's. But he could still remember the humiliation of being milked in his teenage years and how it had made him aware of desires and sensations he hadn't understood and couldn't control.

“You shouldn't keep avoiding it. You know it's just for your own good. It helps you focus better at work, makes you less aggressive and stops you from running after every skirt in the street.” Belle's smile turned a little crooked, and she reached over the table to flick at his nose. “Not that I think you'd ever cheat on me, but I'm allowed to get a little jealous when you give that pretty smile to other girls, right?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Lovino huffed, puffing his cheeks in irritation at his own lack of spine. When she looked at him like that, he'd give anything to her. “I'll make an appointment, okay? Stop fussing.”

Belle giggled and stood up, going around the table to stand behind him. She draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned in to place a playful kiss by his ear. “Don't be silly. You don't need an appointment. It's my job now, remember?”

“Huh?” Lovino almost fell off his chair as he simultaneously tried to jump to his feet and turn to look at her. “No, no, no, not you! I'll go see a doctor! Any doctor!” He'd die if she ever saw him in such a vulnerable position. Sex with her was no problem, not even when she decided to lead, but letting her have such complete control over his body was a frightening thought. What would she think of him if he did something stupid?

“Why not? It's every wife's responsibility.”

“But... but... Do you even know how to do it?”

“Of course. I went on a course before we got married. We got to practise a lot. I'll milk you today. You'll be fine.” She ruffled his hair reassuringly and circled back to her side of the table to pick up her bag. “You should hurry and change that shirt if you don't want to be late for work. I'll see you in the afternoon!”

“Belle, wait –”

“And no extra hours today. I want you home by five.”

She blew him a kiss at the door and stepped out before he could get another word in. After the door had slammed shut and he was left alone in the kitchen, the reality of the situation began to dawn on him. 

Oh, fucking _God._

In hindsight, Lovino knew it had been naïve of him to expect to avoid the issue with her forever. It was the norm that every proper wife took care of her husband this way, and he certainly didn't want to make Belle feel like she was inadequate. Just like she had said, the procedure was normal. He should just get over his issues and accept it as a fact of life. Hell, it was no different from women visiting a gynaecologist every now and then.

Nevertheless, he was unable to focus on his work that day. He kept squirming on his seat and took a trip to the water fountain – and then to the men's room – far more often than he needed to. He made stupid typos as he wrote and almost sent wrong e-mails to the customers. He couldn't stop thinking about his married co-workers and wondering how often their wives treated them. At the very least, he supposed he was better off than Gilbert whose scary Belarusian wife he'd met at party once.

The day dragged on forever, and yet he never wanted it to end. When he arrived home, there was light in the windows of their apartment, so he knew Belle was already there. He kept hoping that the elevator would get stuck on its way to the seventh floor, but of course no such thing happened. In a matter of moments, he was digging for his keys and then pulled open the door.

“You're a little early,” Belle called out at him from the kitchen.

“The damn underground was running on schedule for once,” he replied, putting away his briefcase and jacket. 

“Don't grumble.” She came to greet him with a swift kiss on his cheek, took his hands and led him to the kitchen. “I know it was your turn to make dinner, but you'll probably be too tired when we're done, so I made some soup. I'll put it in the fridge, and we can eat it later.”

Lovino made an unintelligible sound at the back of his throat. “Belle, listen. I had a pretty rough day at work. Can't we do this some other time?”

“No, I'm sorry. I think it's high time we take this step. The fact that you're being so reluctant just proves how much you need this.” Belle poured the soup into a plastic container and moved all the dirty dishes into the sink. She didn't stop working even for a moment, and yet Lovino couldn't shake off the feeling that she was watching his every move. 

When she was done, she took off her apron and hung it over one of the chairs. “I want you to take off your clothes and get into the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute, and you need to be ready then.”

“But –”

“No whining,” she said and gave his butt a playful slap as she passed him on her way to their bedroom.

Lovino sighed and walked into the bathroom. Maybe if he went along with it without a fuss, it would be over soon. His hands trembled as he began to undress, first taking off his socks, then his tie. For once in his life, he folded every piece of clothing neatly and placed them on the counter before the mirror in a futile effort to prolong the inevitable.

He was still wearing his shirt and boxers when Belle arrived. She was dressed in an old, loose T-shirt and shorts, probably so that she wouldn't get any of her better clothes dirty or wet. There was a bucket in her hands, and as she placed it on the toilet seat, Lovino could get a good look at its contents. His stomach turned at the sight of the enema bag, the tube and the nozzle, the box of soap and the bottle of lubricant.

“I thought you'd be undressed by now,” Belle said. She shook her head at him and came over to unbutton his shirt with swift movements of her fingers. She tore it off him and then yanked down his boxers, causing him to release a startled yelp and try to cover his privates.

“You're never this shy in bed,” she pointed out with a hint of amusement in her voice. “Get some towels from the closet and spread them on the floor while I get the water ready.”

Lovino discovered that he was happy to do that. Having some task to perform made him feel like he was an active participant in this, that this wasn't just being done to him against his will. It was a small comfort, but he clung to it with all the remaining shreds of his dignity.

He was soon done and watched with a growing sense of alarm how Belle added soap buds into the water and shook the bag to make them dissolve faster. He tried to appear as non-chalant as she was, but he couldn't stop wiggling his toes or brushing at his hair with his fingers. Every now and then, he realised he had forgotten to breathe and had to draw in large gulps of air.

“We can start in a minute, so go ahead and get ready,” Belle said. She took one more towel and folded it into a make-shift pillow for him.

Lovino tried to bring himself to move, but his legs wouldn't obey him. Belle grabbed his shoulders and guided him to the floor, making a displeased face at how difficult he was being.

“No, not like that. On your side, and bend your knees. Really, it's like you've never been through this before.”

“Belle –”

“Hold on, I think I forgot the gloves in the bedroom. I'll go grab some and prepare you. It shouldn't take long. The nuzzle isn't that big.”

And she was gone, leaving him alone on the floor. Lovino buried his face against his arm and closed his eyes. He did his best to calm down and remind himself that there was nothing to be afraid of, but he couldn't will his heart to stop beating like it was ready to burst out of his chest. His whole body was shivering, and he wished nothing more than to hide somewhere.

He heard the door open and close as Belle returned. He didn't turn to look, but judging by her footsteps and the shuffling of her clothes, she came to kneel by his side. 

“Lovino, put your legs back into the correct position.” Even before she was done talking, she had grabbed his knees and forced them further apart once more. She wasn't wearing the gloves yet. Lovino listened to the sound of her snapping them on, opening the bottle of lubricant and smearing some of it on her fingers.

He squeezes his eyes shut harder and tried to be ready, but he still jerked and attempted to close his legs when he felt her brush against his entrance.

“Lovino!” she snapped and dug her fingers into his hip to keep him in place. “Stop being ridiculous!”

He stilled and tried to regain control of his breathing, but his chest hurt and he couldn't get enough air, and _fuck_ , now his eyes were starting to sting, too. He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat and resumed the position, trying to force down his involuntary reactions.

Belle didn't return to her work. Lovino heard her remove the gloves and throw them into the trash bin, and then her hands were suddenly on his arms, prying them away from his face.

“What's wrong?”

He didn't want to let her see that he was on the verge of tears, but there was nowhere to hide. He blinked to get rid of the stinging pressure behind his eyes and turned to look at her, hoping that he could convince her to reconsider the whole thing.

“Please don't do this. I hate it. Let me go to a doctor! Please let –”

His words were cut off when she leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips and brought her hands to his hair, stroking him reassuringly. He pushed himself against her touch, desperate for affection and comfort and wanting her to be his lovely wife again, not the person who would make him go through something he hated this much.

“I didn't know it would be this difficult for you,” she murmured. “Have you had bad experiences before?”

“No. It's... It's not that. Nobody's ever done anything unprofessional to me. It's just... I mean...”

“It's okay. You can tell me.”

Her hands were still stroking his hair, and he was beginning to relax. Maybe she was right. If he told her, maybe she'd understand and agree that it was better they forgot all about this.

“Look, it's... I know it's just a damn medical procedure and it happens to everyone, but... I think... It makes me feel that there's something wrong with me, okay? Because it's not just a medical procedure to me! It's like everyone thinks I have some problem and this will fix it, but it never does. It's pointless! I hate it, and it doesn't help with anything!”

He felt ridiculous even before he was done with his rant. This was how it always was with him. He turned something perfectly ordinary into a mess of issues that no normal person would even think of. Yeah, there _was_ something wrong with him, and on top of being uncomfortable and frightening, the procedure never did more than remind him of the fact that he was hopeless. Why had Belle ever agreed to marry him?

“I had no idea you felt that way. You should have told me before,” she said.

“Can we just forget about it?”

The smile on her face brought him no comfort, and it was with a sinking feeling that he realised she wasn't planning to give up on this. He tried to sit up, but she pressed him back down on the floor, shushing at him when he tried to protest.

“You aren't going to overcome your fears if you don't confront them,” she said. “You know why it's necessary and that it's only for your own good. I wouldn't make you go through this if I didn't want the best for you. You know that, right?”

Lovino nodded. Of course he knew that. Unlike him, Belle was sensible.

“If I got you right, it's been a while since your last time. Maybe that's part of the problem. When you keep avoiding it, your mind just comes up with all kinds of horror scenarios and makes it seem worse than it is.” She snapped new gloves on. “When I was on that course, the instructor told us about someone who acted a little bit like you. His problems were cured with regular treatment. I think we should see what happens if we do this at least once a month.”

“What? But –”

“Calm down, I haven't made up my mind yet. We'll see how you're feeling after this time and then decide together.”

Belle guided his legs into the correct position again. Lovino didn't fight it. He wasn't feeling much more reassured than in the beginning, but the fact that Belle at least acknowledged that it was difficult for him helped him somewhat.

She squirted lubricant on her fingers and used her clean hand to pry his legs a little bit further apart. His breath hitched at the first contact with his entrance, but other than the fact that it was uncomfortably cold, it wasn't so bad. Not even when she pushed her finger inside to lubricate him for the nozzle. It was over before he even realised it had started, but he knew it was only a momentary relief.

“I hope the water is the right temperature for you,” Belle said as she stood up and went to pick up the equipment. Soon enough, Lovino felt the end of the nozzle against his hole and did his best not to fight it when Belle began to push it in. He held his breath until she stopped, her hand still holding the plastic in place. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable and didn't yield or bend when he tried to find a better position.

“Don't squirm,” Belle said and grabbed his thigh to hold him still. “I'm going to start the water. Let me know if it's too fast, and we'll have a break.”

The water was warm, and Lovino dug his fingers into the towels beneath him as he felt it fill him. It wasn't so bad at first, but it didn't take long before he found himself struggling to lift his head up and look at Belle to catch her eyes.

“That's enough,” he whined, and she stopped the flow of the water.

“Don't be silly. You haven't taken in even half of it. You can do better.”

“No, I can't take any more!”

“Stop that.” Her voice was firm, and Lovino was sure that if her hands had been free, she would have slapped his butt. She started the water again, and he pressed the side of his face against the make-shift pillow to hold back a groan of discomfort.

Once she was satisfied with the amount of water he had taken in, she turned off the clamp and stopped the flow. She guided him to lie on his back and took position between his legs so that she could hold the nozzle and have better access to him.

“How are you feeling?”

Lovino let out a dismissive sound and busied himself with staring at the ceiling. He was bought back to reality when there was a sudden push at his abdomen, and he yelped in surprise and pain.

“Ouch, what are you doing?”

“I asked you a question. How do you think we'll get anywhere if you won't be honest with me? Now, how are you feeling?”

“Tch, fine, I guess,” Lovino muttered. “But am I not done already? This is enough!”

“Hold it in a bit longer.”

“It's starting to hurt.” He winced as the first cramp sent a wave of sharp pain through him, and he tried to shift his hips to ease the pressure inside him. “Ow, ow, Belle, please!”

“I know, I know, but it hasn't been long enough. Just grit your teeth. You can do it.” She placed her free hand on his stomach and began to stroke him in slow, wide circles. It eased some of the worst cramping, but it also made him all the more aware of the water inside him and how it was filling him.

However, no amount of rubbing could give him relief for long. The pressure was growing unbearable, and he was beginning to panic at the thought that Belle would make him hold it for longer. If he couldn't go soon, he was sure he'd either burst or begin to squirm until the nozzle slipped out and he made a mess on the floor.

“No more,” he grunted.

“Alright, maybe you've had enough.”

She helped him up and to the toilet, letting him hold the nozzle himself.

“I want to be alone,” he said. He didn't know if he'd be able to live through the humiliation of her watching him expel the water.

She seemed to consider it. “Okay, but only if you promise you'll take the next one without kicking up such a fuss.”

“What do you mean, next one?”

“I want to clean you out, just in case there's any soap left. It could irritate your bowels. So, just water next time.”

She left the bathroom and closed the door. Grateful for the privacy, Lovino removed the nozzle and sat down on the toilet as quickly as he could. He reached for the tap on the sink to turn on the water in hopes that it would drown out the noises of him releasing the water. It was stupid because of course she knew exactly what was going on, but he needed to do it anyway.

There was a knock on the door almost as soon as he had flushed the toilet.

“I'm coming in.” Belle entered, smiling encouragingly at him. “There, it wasn't so bad, was it? Let's get the other one done, and then we can move to the bedroom.”

Now that he had already been through it once, the second enema didn't feel so bad. Belle didn't make him hold it for long, and soon enough they were ready for the next step. They took the towels with them, and Belle made him spread them on the floor.

“No, not yet,” she said when he was about to get on his knees. 

“Why not?”

Belle sat down on the bed and patted her thighs. “Come here first.”

Lovino looked at her warily but got up from the floor. He wasn't sure what she was expecting of him. Did she want him to sit in her lap?

“Get over my knees,” she said when she noticed his confusion. She gestured for him to get closer, and he did, nervousness welling up inside him. He felt helpless in the humiliating position. The fabric of her shorts was unpleasant against his member, and any squirming for a better position only intensified it.

“What are you doing?” he asked. “Don't even think about spanking me! I've been good, haven't I? I've done everything you said!”

“Quiet,” Belle said and pressed at his back to keep him lying against the bed. “Spanking isn't always a punishment. It'll help you relax and stop feeling so nervous. You'll feel a lot better once you realise that there's nothing to be afraid of.”

“How am I supposed to relax or feel good when it fucking hurts and – hey!”

Belle grabbed his buttocks, not firmly enough to hurt him but enough to remind him that she was the one in charge.

“It doesn't _have_ to be a punishment, but it can become one if you don't behave,” she said. She eased her hold on him and let her hands rest on the small of his back. “I've been thinking about what you said. About this never helping you, I mean. You probably just aren't approaching it with the right mindset. You think it's something so horrible that you try to avoid it. You even lied to me about when you had your last appointment. I don't like that.”

She moved her hands down his back and then up to his buttocks again, tracing the line of his thighs. “The purpose of this isn't to punish you for who you are. There isn't anything wrong with you.”

Lovino snorted. She wouldn't be saying that if she had known him when he was younger. He had been problematic all through his life. He had fought with his brother, talked back to his teachers, got into fights and almost dropped out of school because he had been so afraid of failure that giving up had felt like a safer option. 

“And I don't want you to change,” Belle continued. “I love you. But sometimes I think you don't love yourself nearly enough, and I'm hoping that will change. And the first step is that we make this a normal part of your life so that you'll stop thinking that you're somehow worse than every other man. Just accept this.”

Lovino lifted himself up on his elbows and craned his neck to look at her. “Do you think I haven't tried?” he asked, feeling his anger flare up. He always tried to treat her better than other people in his life, but right now he was desperate to lash out. It was the only way he knew how to deal with his embarrassment.

“You haven't tried hard enough.”

Smack!

“Ah!”

The first blow was unexpected, and his entire body jerked when her hand made contact with his behind. His surprise at the fact that she was actually doing this was so great that he didn't notice the slight sting at first, but once he did, all it managed was to make him angry. She had no idea how hard he had tried, dammit.

“Don't move,” she commanded when he tried to wriggle away from her. Her words were emphasized by another smack, and Lovino decided that fine, he'd do what she wanted just to prove that it was pointless. He wouldn't make a sound or show any other reaction.

There was no regular pattern to when her hand came down on him, which made it difficult for him to be prepared. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on not grunting every time a burning jolt of pain crashed through him.

He had never had a strong tolerance for pain, but he craved attention. When he had been younger, he had sometimes got into trouble on purpose just so that he would be punished because even though he didn't like to be yelled at or disciplined, it was better than being ignored. This was different, and yet it wasn't. Every slap of Belle's hand increased the burn and made him want to jump up and run away. And he could have done it so easily; she was barely holding him down. But some part of him wanted to stay there and endure it.

Suddenly, she stopped. Without the sound of skin on skin, his breathing was almost unbearably loud in his ears.

“A-are we done?” he asked

“You aren't even trying. But I have an idea.” 

Lovino felt the bed shift as she leaned to her side and grabbed something from the nightstand, and he almost fell off her knees at the movement. When the balance returned, she showed him her hairbrush.

“Don't even think about it,” he growled. That was it. This was serving no purpose anymore, and even he had his limits. She clearly wasn't doing this to help him. He'd put an end to this and sleep on the damn couch and –

As soon as he moved, the hairbrush landed on him, drawing a shocked groan from his throat. Belle pushed him back down on the bed and held him there, and he was too surprised to even fight back. This pain was new and more vibrant; it left his skin aflame and made him want to reach at himself with his hands to rub the feeling away.

“Nhh, don't –” he started, but his words were cut short when another blow knocked all air out of his lungs. He gasped for breath, unable to think as the brush came down again and again, leaving him in a world where there was nothing else. His determination not to react was already shattered as each smack made him groan and pant and squirm as much as he could.

And, much to his horror, he could feel the early stir of arousal that he had been afraid of from the start. He couldn't understand why his body reacted in such a way to something he hated so much, but there was something about not being allowed to have his way that always felt so exciting. Maybe it was because despite the lack of praise and attention in his childhood, he had always got every material good he wanted and had been let stay outside for as long as he pleased.

“Belle, please... No more,” he grunted as he realised that he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears for much longer. It wasn't just the pain that was threatening to make him cry, but even more so the fear of what she'd think once she realised that this was turning him on. This wasn't supposed to be arousing. It was an everyday part of life, and she'd realise she had married a sick freak if she noticed.

He opened his mouth to beg once more, but all that left his mouth was a strained moan when the hairbrush smacked against him. The pain was growing unbearable, and he made an attempt to crawl away from her. She noticed, put the brush away and caught his hips before he made it too far. His instincts told him to kick at her and make a run for it, but he couldn't bring himself to even try to hurt her.

“Lovino, calm down,” she said, her voice sterner than he could ever remember hearing it. “There's nothing wrong.”

He wanted to yell at her that of course there was; couldn't she feel that he was growing hard in her lap? But as soon as he was done with this thought, she reached beneath him and grabbed his length with a questioning hand, running her fingers from the base to the tip, as if to examine his state of arousal.

He gasped and rolled over so that his lower body fell to the floor. “Don't do that!”

“Why not?”

“You're making it worse!” Oh, hell, so much for his self-control. Here he was, bawling on the floor in front of his wife like a baby. Some husband he was.

At first, she stared at him like she didn't understand what he was saying, but then she let out a quiet “Oh...”, and he wanted to crawl under the bed and die.

“I think I know what your problem is,” she said.

“Well, it's getting damn obvious, isn't it?” Lovino pursed his lips into a displeased line and glared at his side, wiping at his eyes and trying to stop his shoulders form shaking with every gasp he was forced to take.

“Come here,” Belle said and gestured at her lap. “I'm not going to hit you again,” she added when he only glanced at her in suspicion but didn't move.

He hesitated for a moment, but then did as she said – though he kept telling himself it was just because sitting on his ass on the floor was starting to get damn painful.

“Into the same position as before,” she guided him. She placed her hands on his buttocks, and while it irritated the now sensitive skin, it also felt pleasantly cool. “You said earlier that this makes you embarrassed. I thought you were talking about it in general, but... It's the fact that you like it, isn't it?”

“No, it's –”

“You _like_ this.”

Lovino felt all of his insecurities wriggle in his stomach and attempt to form an overhand knot. He was ready to throw up. “Okay, so? Maybe I do! So what?” His voice cracked in the middle of his words, and he buried his face into the mattress in hopes that he could just hide from the world for the time being.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing.” Belle's hands moved up to his back and began to rub his shoulders soothingly. “There's nothing wrong with liking it.”

“Of course there is! It's not meant to be liked! You said it yourself. It's just a medical procedure, so only a damn freak would get something out of it!” He didn't care if he was contradicting his earlier words. All he knew was how vulnerable and frustrated he was and that yelling was the only way to let it out.

“Lovino, stop that. You aren't a freak, and there's nothing wrong. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I don't mind if you enjoy it. It's actually a relief because I'm going to finish this, and I'd feel terrible if you were miserable all through it.”

“But I will be!” he argued. Was it so difficult to understand that he didn't _want_ to enjoy it? That the only solution was to avoid the issue entirely and never speak of it again? That was the only way he'd not be miserable, even if hiding his head under ignorance was a poor man's sense of security.

“Not if you learn to let go. You don't have to worry about anything tonight. Just let me take care of you and do as I say, okay? Don't think, and you'll feel a lot better. I'm in charge, and you're just coming along for the ride.”

The proposition was both tempting and frightening, but what did he have to lose? She knew everything, and they were already half-through. All that was left was the part that he hated the most, and a fraction of him was glad that she wasn't planning to let him get off the hook.

And yet, an equal part of him was ashamed of such thoughts and just wanted to run away because it was easier than admitting that he could be so vulnerable.

“I don't know if I can,” he muttered, his voice muffled by the mattress.

“I'll help you. It doesn't have to be today. Let's work through it slowly.” Belle gave his buttocks a slight pat. “This thing is almost as red as your face when you get really mad. It'll probably be really sore tomorrow.”

“Don't talk about my ass like that,” Lovino said, then hissed when she put her hands back and began to rub him with her thumbs. The pain didn't bite as sharply as when she had hit him, but he found he preferred the swift smacks to the simmering burn that her fingers were causing now.

“I'll be doing a lot more than talking about it before we're done, so get used to it.”

Belle let him rest and calm down a little bit longer, but eventually her patience ran out, and she ordered him to get on all fours on the floor where he had spread the towels earlier. His arousal was gone, and nervousness threatened to overcome all of his other emotions once more. He had no good memories of his previous experiences to speak of. The school nurse on his first time had been rough and only paid attention to his body's reactions, ignoring his complaints and discomfort. The doctor he had seen for a few years after that had been hot as hell, and that had been even worse since it had added an entirely new level to his torment.

“Try to relax,” she said as she was putting on new gloves. Lovino wasn't sure how he felt about that. He associated gloves and the snapping sound they made when put on with sterile clinics and examination tables and would have preferred Belle not to use them. On the other hand, he didn't want to recall any of this when they were making love, so maybe it was a good thing the distance was there.

He shuddered as her lubricated fingers made contact with his backside. It was cold, and he had to fight against the urge to pull away, especially as her hand began to travel upwards towards his entrance. But just as he thought she would push inside, the touches retreated further down until she was almost touching his scrotum. The area wasn't large, but he wasn't used to being touched there, and even the slightest contact sent unfamiliar jolts of sensation through him.

“W-what are you doing?” he asked when she kept repeating the motion with slow, rubbing movements. “I thought you were going to... you know...”

“I'll try your perineum first. It's a trick I learned on the course.” 

Over the years, Lovino had tried to teach himself self-restraint for these situations, but the newly-discovered sensations proved to be testing. Belle kept massaging the area between his length and entrance with gentle but firm strokes that drew strained grunts from his throat that he was doing his best to hold back. He was sure his damn face had developed a darker shade of red than his ass ever could, and he was glad Belle couldn't see it now.

He hung his head and gritted his teeth as they reached the point where the level of pleasure stopped rising and turned from wonderful to frustrating. He had grown nearly fully aroused even though his member hadn't even been touched, and he knew he wouldn't be getting any more enjoyment. Belle's fingers kept stroking at him and made him feel as if he needed to urinate, even though he had been to the bathroom before he got off from work.

One glance down at his body told him that her method was working. His hard member was leaking fluid on the towel beneath him, and he swiftly closed his eyes to save himself from the embarrassing sight. He wished it would be over already so that he could have a shower and go to bed and just forget, but he had the hunch Belle wouldn't stop until she had emptied him entirely.

He knew from experience that the feeling afterwards was almost as bad as the actual procedure. He would be left horny and frustrated, but with his prostate empty there'd be no release for him, no matter what he did. He'd never forget how he had tried to jerk off in his bed after his first treatment and how he had wanted to scream and cry and throw things around when it hadn't worked.

And then they had the audacity to say this helped make men less aggressive.

His arms were getting tired of supporting his weight, so he went down on his elbows and buried his face against his wrists. It was starting to get difficult to stay still and not push back against Belle's hand to make her accidentally brush against his member, just to get a little bit more of the satisfaction he craved. He didn't think he had much dignity left in this position, panting for breath and with his hips trembling with need, but he wasn't willing to go that far yet.

He was so used to her slow, steady massage that when she finally brushed against his entrance, it came as such a shock that he released a high yelp and jerked forwards. She tried again, and this time he remained still and let her in to explore. Lovino knew approximately where his prostate was, so he was prepared for the jab of pleasure that coursed through him when her finger found it, but that didn't make it any easier to bear.

“Nggh! A-ah...” He could feel himself nearing the edge and clutched at the towels beneath him, but just as he was sure that he'd reach his release, Belle's finger stopped moving. He could still feel it inside him, and before he could stop himself, he leaned back to make her rub against him. However, she was ready and pulled out before he found what he was looking for.

“That's not what this is for,” she reminded him. “You aren't supposed to come.”

Lovino only groaned at that. It was tempting, but he couldn't bring himself to beg. Even if he could have, he wasn't sure he wanted her to give in. Though his rapid breaths and erection made it all too clear he was enjoying the treatment, it wasn't only the physical contact that brought out the reaction in him. Even more than that, he liked the fact that this was necessary and that he had no say in it. It was liberating to experience something of the sort when he bore no responsibility in the matter. It wasn't that he wanted something like this – he was being made to go through it, and that was the most exciting part of it.

Once Belle decided he had had enough time to calm down, she re-inserted her finger and began to massage him again. Only this time, she brought her other hand up as well and continued with the external stimulation of his perineum. The feeling was so intense that trying to hold back his moans was a lost battle, as was trying to keep still. Without thinking, he reached for his length because if he couldn't come now, he'd fucking _die._

Slap!

The sudden pain of Belle's hand making contact with his sore behind drew out another yelp from him, and he let go of his member.

“No touching yourself!” she scolded him.

To hell with it, he decided. Belle was his wife, not his doctor. He could plead with her all he wanted. “Please, I can't take it anymore! I'm almost done anyway. Just... please, let me...” She had been milking him for so long that he was probably almost empty anyway, and maybe an orgasm would take care of the rest of it. At the very least it would leave him feeling much better than if she finished draining him without a climax.

Belle pursed her lips in thought, and then a sneaky a smile crossed her lips. “Fine, but only if you promise that I can finish the job if you aren't done after it. And something else, too. Come on!”

She took off her gloves, tossed them on the floor and dragged him up to his feet by his arm. Before Lovino had the time to ask what she was doing, she had led him to the kitchen and pulled open one of the cupboards. She took out a roll of tape and motioned for him to turn his back to her.

“Give me your arms,” she said.

“What?”

“Just do as I say. I don't want you touching yourself again. You can come, but only when I decide you're ready. So, put your hands behind your back, unless you want us to continue where we left off.”

Lovino hesitated only for a moment and then offered her his arms. He didn't like it, but he could trust her, right? He winced as she tied his elbows together and wondered how much it would hurt once all the tape had to come off later.

Belle led him back to the bedroom and told him to get on the floor, but this time she let him lean his upper body against the bed for support. She didn't bother with the gloves this time, only smearing some lubricant on her fingers before she pushed one into him. Now that he was allowed to, he bucked against her, desperate for enough stimulation that would drive him over the edge.

To his surprise, her other hand reached for his erection and began to fondle it. He hadn't thought she'd do that, at least not so fast, but the confusion was quickly forgotten as he was being touched in so many places at once. Her fingers travelled down to his base to grab his balls, and if there was any will left in him to be quiet, it was was gone now.

His orgasm took a little longer than usual, and by the time it finally rolled through him, he had been reduced to a sweaty, writhing mess. After being stimulated for so long, it was nearly painful and more than for the pleasure, he was grateful for no longer having to hang on the edge. He collapsed against the bed, taking in large gulps of breath, and closed his eyes as the last of the shuddering waves left his body.

“Belle?” he asked when he realised that though her hands had slowed down, she hadn't stopped stroking him. He tried to move away from her because having his overstimulated nerves touched and prodded was too intensive, but she grabbed his tied arms and kept him where he was.

“We aren't done yet,” she said. “You need to be empty before we can stop.”

“But it hurts!” 

“It wouldn't if you hadn't insisted on coming, would it? So be a good boy and take it. It'll be over soon, I promise.”

Lovino no longer had the energy to fight back, so all he did was bury his face against the mattress, whine and shift his hips whenever the friction got too unbearable. Belle still had her finger inside him, slowly rubbing against his prostate while her other hand kept stroking his soft member in a steady rhythm.

He wasn't sure how much longer it lasted. He focused on breathing in and out, groaning in discomfort when she occasionally picked up the pace. Finally, he felt her hands leave his body.

“I'll get the scissors and cut off that tape,” she said.

Lovino remained limb against the bed, listening to his heartbeat slow down. His arms were starting to hurt from being tied behind his back, and his entire groin was burning, like he'd been exercising. The soreness wasn't entirely unpleasant, but at the moment it was all that was keeping him from falling asleep.

Belle returned in a while and freed his arms. She dragged him up to his feet and supported him when his tired legs almost gave in at the surprise of having to carry his weight.

“Let's get you in the bathroom,” she said.

She made him sit on the toilet seat and began to draw him a bath. Once she was sure the water was the right temperature, she drew her T-shirt over her shoulders and tossed it on the floor. The rest of her clothes soon followed until she was just as naked as him.

“Lovino? How are you feeling? Are you tired?”

Het let out a dismissive hum. He supposed he should have been glad that it was over, but now he wasn't sure how to act. He very much didn't want to talk about it, but it looked like she did, and he knew she'd think something was wrong if he didn't let her.

“I'm fine,” he made himself say.

“Are you sure?” she asked, but that was when she noticed that the tub was full enough, and she went to turn off the water.

Their tub was just about big enough for two people, and after she had made sure he was comfortable and that the water wasn't too hot for him, she got in as well. They didn't talk, and after a while she began to wash his hair.

“Are you mad?” she asked.

“No.”

“You look like you are. Are you upset? I guess I got a little carried away, but I never wanted to hurt you or –”

“I'm not upset,” Lovino cut her off. He was too tired to get cranky, and the fingers that kept massaging his hair made him just want to melt against her and go to sleep. “You didn't do anything wrong. It needed to be done.” He just wished he had been able to take it with a little more dignity. Once he had more energy again, he would have a hard time looking Belle into the eyes after the way he had cried and squirmed before her.

“Did you like it? Even a little bit?”

“W-what kind of stupid question is that?”

“I'm just thinking about what we talked about before.” Belle leaned her chin against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his stomach. “It's okay if you liked it. I know I did. I used to think it was just an everyday routine, but now that I did it with you... It was exciting to guide your reactions and make you so desperate.”

“Uh...”

“And that's why I need you to be honest with me now. It really turned me on, but if that makes you uncomfortable, I think we shouldn't do it again. You can go to a doctor next time.”

Lovino didn't know what to say. He didn't want to go to a doctor, he realised. Having Belle do it had been embarrassing, but she was being so good to him now. If he visited a doctor, he'd be just another patient. This affection she was showing him made him feel less awkward about the whole thing, like he didn't have to hide his reactions because he was safe with her.

“Lovino?”

“No, I don't want to see a doctor,” he said with a huff. “It'd probably be some hack who overcharges anyway, and it's not like we have that much extra money for stupid things.”

“So, I can do it again?”

“Yeah, sure. It... I guess I didn't mind that much.”

“Thanks!” She tilted her head so that she could place a kiss on his neck. “I already have some ideas I'd like to try out next time.”

“Such as?”

“That'll be a surprise. But next time we aren't stopping until I've got my share of the fun, too. Watching you is fun, but I want more.” She paused and giggled against his skin. “Look at me and how unprofessional I'm being. I'm supposed to be looking after your health, and I'm turning it into a sex act!”

“Do whatever you want,” Lovino muttered. He felt a little out of his element when she was calling all the shots. Being in control, or at least pretending that he was, was one of his oldest defence mechanisms. If he gave her that much power, it would be so easy for her to use it to hurt him.

But she wouldn't, he knew. He could doubt himself all day, but Belle was perfect and lovable and amazing and wouldn't betray him.

On a whim, he turned his head just enough to be able to place a quick kiss on her lips. Then he pulled away, grabbed the bottle of shampoo and told her they were switching places because it was now his turn to wash her hair and that he wanted to get it done fast since he was starving.

But despite that, they stayed in the tub long after he was finished and the water was starting to turn cool.


End file.
